To Get Trust
by just-clementine
Summary: Where true love blossoms and many problems appear [Clementine, Violet]


[Violentine]

The action takes place after the explosion of the boat. Clem saves Louis. Violet isn't blind after explosion.

Violet was confused after the explosion of the ship. The last thing she remembered was when Minnie was lying on her lap. There was only a bang and an explosion later.

She felt like one of the walker grabs her leg and pulls her way.

"Get the fuck off of me!" the blonde shouted, trying to shove the walker off her leg. Then an arrow from the arch of Clementine to impacted into the head of the walker.

"My God, Violet, are you okay?" Clementine asked, running to Violet. The girl couldn't believe that although she attacked her on the ship, Clementine was still worried about her.

"Yeah, my ass is a little singed, but…I'm good." Violet replied scratching her head, and Clem smiled at her. After that, Louis ran to the girls.

"Vi, are you alright?" asked dark-skinned.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Where's Minnie?" Clem asked. Louis and the girl stared at Violet.

"I don't know, I lost sight of it after the explosion," Violet said. After these words, AJ ran to them.

"Clem, look!" he said, showing the horde of approaching walkers.

"We have to go!" Clem said, then she started running with the others. They stopped behind the boxes with Aasim and Omar.

"Thank God, it's good that you're all right." Aasim said. Violet looked at the horde of zombies that was coming toward them.

"Shit, there's more of them here than I can count. The explosion had to attract them." said the girl.

"I need to look around where Ruby, Willy and Tenn are." Clementine thought. She stood up and looked around. She noticed Gina and Sullene fighting with the walkers. She kept looking when she noticed Ruby and Willy standing by the cart. "There are!" Clem shouted, pointing her finger at them.

When Sullene saw Ruby and Willy, she told Gina to kill them. Fortunately, the walkers were too much, and the women did not have much strength.

"We have to get to the carriage." Clementine said, and everyone nodded. "Go, I cover you." she added holding in a bow.

"Are you sure, maybe one of us should stay with you?" Louis asked, also referring to Violet.

"I'll be fine, I will catch up with you!" She said. When everyone had sneaked into the cart, Violet approached Clem and began to speak.

"Clementine? The stuff I said on the boat, in the cell, I...uh..."

"Worry about that later." Clementine answered to, and the girl nodded and joined the others. Then AJ spoke.

"I won't leave you." said the boy.

"Thanks kiddo." said Clem. The girl started shooting at the walkers that were too close to her friends.

"Now we, Clem." said AJ. Clem hid her bow and along with AJ they ran toward the wagon. Half way through, everyone heard a shout.

"Clementine, it's all because of you! All are dead because of you, we've lost a place through you that we called home!" Minnie shouted and then started aiming her pistol at Clem. "Fuck you!" she added and then started shooting at the girl.

Clementine and AJ began to run towards friends when she felt stabbing pain in her left arm. She fell to her knees. It was the same arm that Arvo had shot her a few years earlier. Clementine was shot by Minerva.

"Clementine!" the girl heard a scream. She didn't know who he belonged to, because she was too stunned. She heard the walkers begin to approach. AJ started shooting zombies when Clem tried to get up.

"Clem, get up!" Louis said. The boy helped the girl to get up, and a moment later everyone was already on the carriage returning home, but only Clementine did not know what was going on.

"And what about her?" asked AJ when Ruby left his room and Clementine. Everyone was waiting at Clementine's room wanting to know how she felt.

"It could have been worse, as if she stood a few inches away, she could get a bullet in the head." Ruby said, grabbing the bridge of nose. "She's not conscious anymore, she has lost a lot of blood through these two wounds, and I will soon be changing her dressings. I hope that she'll wake up this time." she added Ruby and with a forced smile and went to her room.

"Don't be afraid AJ, I'm sure Clem will recover quickly." Tenn said calmly.

"Let's hope so." Louis said closing his eyes. After that there was an awkward silence in the lobby.

"I...I'm going to make supper." Omar said.

"I'll help you." said Willy, who followed Omar.

"I'll check...what Ruby is doing." said Aasim, who also went. Violet wondered what they could do better. What could have been better to prevent Clementine from being shot by Minnie. Minnie. Minerva. It was she and Lilly who had mixed up in her head. It was through their lies that Violet attacked Clementine in the cell. Or maybe because of her? After all, Clementine herself said in an argument with Marlon that Violet was not weak, and yet she let herself be fooled. So why did she do it?

"Do you think everyone feels guilty?" Louis asked suddenly, picking Violet out of thought.

"Uhh...what?" Violet asked, not knowing what the boy meant.

"Well, you know...only Clementine is injured, she saved everyone and she is in a bad condition. Do you think that others felling guilty?" the boy asked. Vi didn't expect such a question.

"I...don't know." the blonde responded honestly. She was angry at herself for attacking her in a cell then.

"Do you think I can sit with her now?" asked AJ.

"I think little man, that Clem should rest a bit now. Tenn will you take care of AJ?" Louis asked.

"Uhh...yeah, come on AJ, maybe we'll draw something for Clementine?" asked Tenn. AJ smiled weakly and followed the boy.

"We should also go Vi." Louis said. The blonde reluctantly followed Louis, still blaming herself that Clementine was injured by her.

"Clementine?" she heard her name "You know that they are all dead because of you? It's your fault!" the girl was listening. She tried to find out who was talking to her, but she didn't see anything.

"W-Who are you?" the frightened girl asked.

"You killed Omid, Christa's baby, Kenny, Jane, a lot of people from Richmond, Prescott, McCarroll, people from Delta, you let drowned Luke and Bonnie, how many people sacrificed lives for you so that you could kill their later? Do you remember how it was with Lee?" a mysterious voice asked.

Clementine could feel the rush of emotions that were stirring in her. At the same time she was angry, sad, desperate, embittered and frustrated.

"It's all your fault, Clementine ..." mysterious voice added. Then she felt her heart beat faster. Clem jumped up from sleep and began fast breathing when she realized that it was just a dream. And more specifically nightmare.

"Clem, you woke up!" shouted AJ running up to the girl. The little boy hugged her and announced, "We all worried about you!"

"That's nice of you," Clem said, as she hugged AJ, "How much did I sleep?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's around four in the morning." the boy answered honestly.

"So, why are you awake, kiddo?"

"I watched when you wake up. That's my role." the boy said proudly. Clem laughed and wanted to move, but she felt pain in her left arm. I moaned softly, staring at the bloodied bandages. "It hurts badly?" he asked, worried, "Should I go after Ruby?"

"I don't need it, AJ. Just...the wound is still fresh." she answered correcting herself on the bed.

"But you will recover?"

"Of course, kiddo. You know I won't give up easily." Clementine replied smiling.

"You said on the boat that you do what Lilly wants if he releases others." AJ remarked rightly. He was right. She was ready to sacrifice herself for others.

"But that was for the good of others." she replied firmly."

"B-But you wouldn't leave me, would you?" asked a sad AJ who sat on the bed next to Clem.

"Of course not! You remember the first rule?" Clementine asked, pulling AJ towards her.

"Yes, the first rule is: Never go alone." he replied.

"If you know this, you have an answer," said Clem, then hugged AJ again.

"How are you feel?" Ruby asked, going up with the first aid kit to Clem.

"It's...better, though my shoulder still hurts a lot." admitted brown-haired girl.

"That's good. Yesterday you had a high fever, and AJ said you were loomed at night." she said red-haired girl removing old bandages from Clem's shoulder.

"I loomed?" Clem asked.

"Yes, AJ mentioned it." she replied.

"Do you know what I said then?"

"No. You have to ask AJ," said Ruby. Ruby removed the old bandages and began to wash away the wounds "You were quite lucky. In one of the wounds, the bullets was close, so it was easy to pull it out and the other flew over by arm." Ruby spoke. Clementine moaned softly when she felt a burning pain. Cleaning the wound hurt.

"Can not get used to this pain." said Clementine.

"What do you mean?" the second girl asked.

"Uhh...nothing like that, I'm still a little tired." she lied to Clementine. She did not want to tell too much about her life.

"If you say so." Ruby said. The girl began to put on her new bandages and then she said "You will have to change clothes, yours are all torn and soaked with blood."

"Umm...but I don't have any other clothes," said Clem, looking at Ruby.

"Don't worry about it, Violet should have some clothes, and you have similar size, I'll tell her to look for some shirts." she said redhead closing the first aid kit "And you are resting now." she added red when she left the room.

"So I will talk to Violet." the girl thought, "I hope that she doesn't hate me."

Because Clem was already lying about the whole day in bed, she had plenty of time to thoughts. She would like to do something because she hates inaction, and lying down all day in bed during a zombie apocalypse wasn't very interesting.

She knew that Violet was the leader of their group, but Clem always helped her in organizing everything. She liked it and liked her. But she did not know if Violet now likes her. Clem knew that Violet attackted her in cell by Lilly's and Minnie's lie. She did not to resent it for her, quite the contrary. Even she understood. Clem allowed to take her, and the girl longed for Minerva all the time.

At the same time Clem was thinking, Violet was looking for something clean for brown-haired. When the girl came for the first time to Ericson, she closed in herself. She practically only talked to Sophie, Minerva, Tenn and Brody. When the apocalypse broke out, all teachers left their students in school when they fled.

"Ericson, what a fucked up name." Violet thought. If she didn't would went for this school, she doesn't know would what could happen to her. Would Violet survive then? Will any people of this school survive then? Tough questions.

Green-eyed shook her head and took a pair of her old blouses. She opened the door and left the room. The girl was walking towards Clementine's room. She didn't know how she should to behave.

Being at the door, Violet took a deep breath and opened the door to the brown-haired's room. "Will be fine." she thought and went inside.

When she came in, she noticed Clementine, who was looking at the ceiling apathetically. Violet saw that Clementine was intensely thought about something.

"Um...hey Clem, I-I...I brought you clean clothes." said the blonde when she entered her room "I hope they will be good."

"Hey, I hope so too." she said brown-haired girl sitting on the bed. Violet set her clothes next to Clem, staring at her shoulder.

"Still hurt?" Violet asked, leaning against the bed frame opposite Clem.

"Only when I move." she replied, "Earlier it didn't hurt so much." admitted, quieter Clem.

"So...you ever been shot?" Vi asked surprised. Clem raised her head and sighed.

"Yes...I was eleven at the time."

"When I was eleven, my parents gave me back to this fucked up school." Violet admitted reluctantly. "Ericsson, fuck this guy."

"Maybe you should rename it." Clementine suggested.

"I think it's good ideas." she admitted "Maybe...Texas?".

"You can't just name it Texas." Clem said firmly

"Fiiiine, let it be...Texas two." said the proud blonde, which Clementine smiled.

Clementine looked at the shirt reluctantly and sighing, began to unbutton her sweatshirt. Green-eyed, watched Clem intently. When the brown-haired woman tried to pull the sweatshirt from her left arm, she moaned, pausing.

"You need help?" Violet asked without thinking about what she said. "Shit...it sounded awfully stupid."

Clementine looked at Violet, who looked quite embarrassed. The girl smiled uncertainly, wondering what she should do.

"I think you could help me." Clementine admitted "I mean...my arm is still aching, and we're both girls, right?" There's nothing to be ashamed of." Clem said. Violet looked at her with wider eyes and hiding her smile, she said.

"Uh...yes, you're right." Violet confirmed. The girl approached Clementine.

The blonde went to Clementine and stared at her eyes, waiting for her permission. Violet didn't want to do anything against Clem's will. When Clementine began to slowly grab the edges of the shirt, Violet was watching her.

At one point Clementine moaned in pain. Violet immediately scolded in her mind and grabbing Clem's clothes for her cloth. Her warm skin pleasantly irritated the cool hands of Vi. It was really very pleasant feels.

Clementine looked at the blonde who was watching her face. The girl seemed extremely focused.

"Umm...Vi?" she said brown-haired, pulling Violet from her thoughts. "Everything good?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah...I just...I was thinking." admitted the blonde.

Clem gently smiled and took first shirt. It was black and quite small, so the girl did not know whether it would fit. This time, Violet did not focus on Clem anymore, on the contrary she turned her head so that she could look at her as little as possible.

"Uhh...I think this shirt is too tight-fitting." Clementine said. Vi turned to see what the brown-haired look was like. She saw the reddened Clementine, who sits by her in the black, tight T-shirt she once wore. The black top perfectly emphasized the girl's shapes. Violet refrained from saying anything. She was afraid she would say something stupid.

"Uhh... yeah. You should take something more...loose." she confessed the embarrassed Violet.

This time, along with Violet, the girl quickly took off her shirt and put on a looser. Clementine laughed while putting on her sweatshirt.

"What?" Violet asked.

"I don't believe you wore such clothes." admitted, laughing sixteen-years-old.

"I was fifteen at the time! I was going through a rebellion!" Violet admitted pretending to be indignant.

"Whatever you say." Clem said, smiling.

Finally, the girl put on a gray hoodie. She was happy to take a breath.

"It's much more convenient." Clem said, touching the fabric of her sweatshirt with her hand. Violet stared at the girl with a blank stare "What's wrong, Vi?" Clem asked.

"Ugh...I got this hoodie from Minnie." said abashed blonde.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I...I didn't know." Clementine began to speak.

"T-That's nothing...It's fine. Minnie, she's...it's been changed for worse. What she did to Sophie and you...I...damn it isn't her." she said sadly on her face.

Clementine did not know how she should react. She wanted to admit her right and say that she had done wrong, that she trusted Minerva, but she didn't wanna make her more desperate. She knew that it was hard for her and wanted to comfort her.

After a moment's thought Clementine approached Vi and with one arm pulled her close to her, hugging her firmly. Clem knew that she needed it.

Although Violet was surprised at first she gave her a hug. She needed closeness. She needed her closeness.

"Violet...I'm so sorry for you, I did not want Lilly to took you. I thought you could get out yourself. I...I will understand if you hate me now." Clementine began to speak to her ear. It could be heard that her voice was broken. When Violet heard the last sentence shocked, she raised her head.

"Are you crazy?! I don't hate you. I should apologize to you for what I said in the cell and that I attacked you." Violet admitted. After a moment of pleasant silence, the blonde added, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too." admitted Clem. When Violet and Clementine were hugged in the room, AJ came in with a bowl of food.

"Hey Clem! Hey Violet!" said the boy when he approached the girls. Violet, when she heard the boy's voice, shifted violently away from the brown-haired "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks kiddo." Clementine said, "When I will be able to eat with you?" she asked.

"When you recover." Violet answered.

"I am completely healthy!" Clem announced in a serious voice, but when she moved her left arm she moaned in pain.

"I see." said Violet, smiling slightly "I will not disturb you anymore." said the blonde coming up to the door "See you later!"

"See ya!" Clementine said equally with AJ and then began to eat her food. In her head was only one thought "What am I going to do now?".

A/N: Hey! This is my first story about twdg, so I hope you enjoyed. I do not know when it will be next. See ya!

My Amino : /p/7op4aq

My watppad : just-clementine


End file.
